Conventionally, during an imaging process using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, it is a common practice that, when taking a diagnosis-purpose image, an operator such as a medical technologist sets a region of interest, by using an image for localizing the region of interest (hereinafter, “localizer image”) that is taken in advance. To manually set such a region of interest requires experienced skills of the operator, a technique is known by which, for example, a region including a targeted organ is detected from the localizer image, so that a region of interest is automatically set on the basis of the detected region.